Gane un partido de futbol, perdí tu corazón
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Argentina hizo enojar a México cuando le hizo trampa en un partido de futbol ¿Podra reparar su error o Pedro lo odiara de por vida? Martín x Pedro/Argentina x México


Gane un partido de futbol, perdí tu corazón

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Martin parpadeo cuando uno de los rayos del sol que se había colado por la ventana le dio de lleno en la cara, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo noto que algo faltaba, cosa que lo hizo despertar de golpe, se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos y volvió a mirar el espacio vacio en la cama confirmando sus sospechas: México no estaba en la habitación.

Martin se levanto de la cama y se vistió pensando en la persona con la que había pasado la noche anterior, se suponía que eso no debía de haber pasado pero había ocurrido, Argentina no lo lamentaba para ser honesto le había gustado pero ¿México pensaría lo mismo? Martin decidió que lo buscaría y le preguntaría después de desayunar algo, tenia muchas dudas sobre lo ocurrido y hablar con Pedro le daría las respuestas a las preguntas que daban vueltas en su mente.

El asunto era que después de haberle ganado en el partido de futbol, Pedro se portaba muy extraño con el, casi no le hablaba, murmuraba excusas tontas para no estar con él a solas en la misma habitación –o lugar– y pasaba mucho tiempo con Antonio, Alfred o Rosario ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no le había hecho nada, admitía que tal vez había jugado -un poco- sucio en el partido pero no había sido el único que jugo sucio en el mundial y además quería pasar a las finales del mundial –como todos lo presentes– pero no era motivo suficiente para que Pedro mandara su amistad al tacho de la basura.

Una noche, cansado de tanto misterio, Martín intercepto a Rosario a la mitad de uno de los pasillos del hotel donde se hospedaban y le pregunto el motivo por el cual Pedro lo evitaba, la colombiana se negó a soltar palabra pero Martín insistió tanto que Rosario grito:

-Si quieres saber que le pasa, te lo diré pero ya no me jodas cabrón

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-pregunto Martín

-Como si no lo supieras-dijo la colombiana enfadada-es tu culpa que mi parcero este así-lo acuso

-¿Mi culpa?-dijo el argentino confundido-¿De que hablas Rosario?-cuestiono

-No te hagas el imbécil que no te queda-dijo Colombia y añadió-vos sabias porque Pedro quería llegar a la final, sabias que quería jugar contra Antonio y aun así le has hecho trampa-exclamo furiosa y continuo-y ahora el pobre Pedro esta muy triste porque no va a poder cumplir su sueño, espero que estés contento Argentina-dijo enojada la colombiana.

Martin iba a defenderse de las acusaciones y los insultos de Rosario pero en ese momento entro Venezuela, alertado por lo gritos de la colombiana y se la llevo antes de que Argentina pudiera pronunciar palabra. Martin se puso muy triste y pensativo, así que eso era lo que le ocurría a Pedro, él no quería lastimarlo de esa manera, de haber sabido antes hubiera jugado de manera un poco mas justa pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y él no sabia que hacer.

Paso la noche en vela, tratando de pesar en como arreglar las cosas con Pedro, lo cierto era que lo quería mucho y le dolía profundamente lo que había pasado entre ellos, a Martín le gustaba mucho su sonrisa llena de amabilidad para recibir a lo visitaban su casa, su determinación por la manera como trataba de salir adelante, sus ojos castaños cargados de alegría y cariño, su cabello negro azabache impregnado del dulce aroma de la tierra mojada, el agradable calor que lo envolvía cada vez que lo abrazaba.

Recordó la vez que Pedro preparo para él un plato con chiles rellenos, Martín se enchilo bastante a pesar de que Pedro le había quitado todas las semillas y venas a los chiles, Martín recordaba la risa de Pedro después de que él hubiera bebido cuatro vasos de agua seguidos para pasar el picor del chile.

_-Ves-le dijo Pedro después de comer-te dije que tuvieras cuidado con los chiles-le comento divertido el mexicano al recordar la cara que había puesto el rubio al enchilarse. _

_Vos me hubieras dicho que estaban tan picosos-se quejo Martín _

_-Te lo dije-se defendió Pedro-no es mi culpa que no me escucharas _

_-No es cierto-repuso Martin-dijiste que eran parte de tu mejor cosecha _

_-¿A que crees que me refería con eso?-pregunto el mexicano _

_-Pues…-comenzó el argentino pero fue interrumpido por el muchacho de cabello negro_

_-Vamos ven-lo invito a seguirlo de vuelta a la cocina el mexicano antes de que el rubio se siguiera quejando-te voy a mostrar mi remedio-dijo sacando una bolsa con dulces típicos de la alacena _

_-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el muchacho de ojos verdes _

_-Dulce de leche-respondió el chico de ojos castaños-para que se te baje el chile _

_-Gracias-dijo el argentino dándole un mordisco al dulce-esta delicioso_

Desde ese día, Martín comía dulce de leche cada vez que podía y Pedro siempre tenía dulce de leche cada vez que invitaba al argentino a comer con el.

Llego el alba y a Martín no se le había ocurrido nada así que decidió pedirle consejo a Manuel, tal vez a él se le ocurriera algo, salió de su cuarto y fue a buscar al chileno, lo encontró en el restaurante hablando con Brasil, se acerco a la mesa y saludo a ambos.

-Chile-llamo el muchacho de ojos verdes-necesito hablar contigo

-¿Qué pasa, Argentina?-pregunto el chileno

-Veras es que…-comenzó el argentino nervioso-tengo problemas con…alguien

-¿problemas con alguien?-pregunto Manuel-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-De seguro México lo mando a volar-susurro Diego por lo bajo pero Martín lo escucho perfectamente bien

-¡Tú cállate Brasil!-exclamo Argentina molesto y avergonzado de haber sido descubierto con tanta facilidad-no tengo problemas con ese adicto al chile-dijo enojado

-Yo no se nada-replico el brasileño-pero es bien sabido por todos que le hiciste trampa en el partido a México y que Pedrito te trae de cabeza-añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa

Martin ardía de rabia ¿Desde cuando Brasil trataba a México con tanta familiaridad? No sabia porque pero eso no le gustaba nada

-Serás…-dijo Martín pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento Manuel intervino:

-Diego nos vemos más tarde-se despidió el chileno yéndose del lugar agarrando del brazo a Martín para evitar que hiciera alguna locura

-Suéltame Chile-se quejo Martín intentando zafarse

-No-contesto Manuel-si lo hago harás alguna estupidez y no voy a ayudarte a salir de eso

-Manuel…-dijo Martín-gracias por preocuparte

-Dijiste que tenias problemas-dijo Manuel cambiando de tema-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto

-Es Pedro-dijo Martín-él esta molesto conmigo y yo no se que hacer-dijo triste

-Si lo lastimaste, habla con el y pídele perdón-aconsejo Manuel y se fue dejando a el argentino solo

Eso había sido hace dos días atrás y para Martín todo había salido mal, se habían encontrado en un bar, habían ingerido alcohol, se les habían subido los tragos a la cabeza y se habían hecho uno con el otro, todo habría ido estupendamente si a Martín no se le hubiera olvidado pedirle disculpas a Pedro.

Argentina estaba muy preocupado de lo que México estuviera pensando sobre el en esos momentos ¿Lo odiaría por lo que habían hecho? ¿Estaría pensando que el solo lo había usado? ¿Qué era igual que España en esas situaciones? Es ultimo pensamiento le aterraba, él de verdad quería al mexicano y que Pedro lo odiara o pensara mal de el, lo asustaba sobremanera.

Martin quería mostrarle a Pedro que él era diferente, que no lo estaba utilizando, que de verdad lo amaba, que no era como Antonio o como el gringo, quería darle besos tibios, abrazos cálidos, consuelo y ánimos cuando lo necesitara…todo se ha ido al tacho de la basura.

_Por culpa del futbol. De un partido de futbol _

_El futbol. Un deporte que el amaba y ahora por momentos detestaba _

_Un error que le costo muy caro. Pedro, su primo, su hermano…Su ángel estaba enojado con el._

_Era culpa suya por no saber soportar la maldita presión. Hizo trampa, gano el partido pero lo perdió a él._

_A Pedro. Pedro. México. Azteca._

Martin comenzó a llorar, le dolía el pecho, se sentía mareado y con nauseas, la cara llorosa de Pedro se dibujo en su mente y tuvo que contener un gemido que amenazaba con partirle el corazón. Regreso a su habitación desecho y se tiro bocabajo en la cama, oculto la cara en la almohada y aspiro el aroma de Pedro aun impregnado en la almohada. Tierra mojada. Tierra fresca. Tierra fértil.

Recordó esa noche, él estaba ebrio por la victoria de su equipo y Pedro estaba ligeramente tomado consolando a los suyos, Martin se acerco al mexicano, se miraron, melancolía y euforia hicieron contacto.

No supo como termino en su habitación con Pedro debajo de el con solo una camiseta encima, no supo como habían llegado allí pero no le había importado, era perfecto, Pedro y el en la misma habitación fundiéndose en uno como las estrellas como único testigo, siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormido pensando que había echado todo a perder y era muy difícil que pudiera arreglarlo.

Despertó horas después, ya era de noche y la luna llena iluminaba el cielo cuando Martin decidió salir a caminar, camino sin rumbo hasta que llegó al estadio donde había jugado el partido de futbol con Pedro, se sentó en una banca y se puso a pensar en lo que debería hacer.

Pasaban los minutos y Martin parecía no encontrar una solución a su conflicto amoroso cuando escucho una voz:

-Ya es tarde será mejor que regrese antes de Colombia arme un escándalo

Martin sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Se trataba de Pedro. Camino sigiloso hasta que lo alcanzo, se paro detrás de el y le puso una mano en el hombro, Pedro no se asusto sabia perfectamente quien estaba detrás de el.

-Argentina-susurro el mexicano-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto molesto

-Hablar contigo che-respondió el argentino

-No tenemos nada de que hablar-repuso el castaño

-Si tenemos boludo-dijo el rubio-así que cállate y escúchame por favor-pidió

Pedro suspiro resignado, sabia que cuando el argentino quería algo no paraba hasta obtenerlo, Manuel y el habían sido testigos fieles de la testarudez del argentino.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto México

-De lo que paso en el partido-dijo Argentina

_Ya claro _pensó México _ahora va a empezar a alardear y a presumir, nunca cambiara, sigue siendo igual de inmaduro que cuando éramos simples colonias_ pensó irritado

-Si lo único que quieres es presumir yo mejor me voy-dijo México harto 

-No es por eso-dijo el de ojos verdes agarrándolo del brazo cuando este iba a avanzar hacia adelante

-¡Suéltame!-bramo Pedro

-No hasta que hablemos-dijo firmemente Martín-escúchame México yo lo siento mucho ¿esta bien?-dijo el argentino tomo aire y continuo-lamento haberte hecho trampa en el partido y lamento estarte molestando cuando me peleo con Chile o con quien sea

-Martín-susurro Pedro inmóvil

-Se que cometí un error y quiero que vos me perdones por eso y por las veces en las que te he molestado y me he metido a tu casa a escondidas-dijo el rubio firmemente

-Martin yo…-murmuro México-te perdono-musito y añadió-yo también debo disculparme contigo ya sabes…por lo del gringo-dijo en un suspiro

Martin sonrió suavemente, abrazo a Pedro por la espalda e inhalo la fragancia de su cabello, cerca de su oído susurro:

-Vos me tenés loco che, te amo

Pedro se quedo quieto, su corazón latió acelerado, tomo una de las manos de que rodeaba su cintura y la apretó, atreviéndose apenas a preguntar dijo en voz baja:

-¿Y Manuel? ¿No sientes nada por el?-pregunto

-ÉL esta con Perú-dijo Martín-vos no te preocupes por eso

-Pero...-susurro el de cabello negro inseguro

-Tranquilo che-lo calmo el argentino-lo que menos deseo es lastimarte-aseguro

-Argentina-dijo Pedro

-México-replico a su vez Martín

-Yo también te quiero Argentina-dijo Pedro apretando más la mano del rubio

Pedro se volteo en los brazos del argentino, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso despacio, lento, recorriendo cada rincón de su cavidad bucal, Martín hizo lo mismo con la boca del mexicano, su lenguas danzaban cada vez que hacían contacto un baile secreto solo conocido por ellos y no paso mucho para que el resto de sus cuerpos se movieran al mismo ritmo lento y sensual.

Las ropas caían en medio de la cancha de futbol (¿Cuándo y como habían llegado ahí?), Martín recostó a Pedro en pasto artificial y acaricio su pecho con las manos, Pedro sentía que un color rojizo se posaba en sus mejillas, Martín estaba sobre el con solo los pantalones encima, sus manos estaban frías y el pasto aunque artificial le causaba escozor en la espalda pero su mente pareció desconectarse cuando sintió las manos del argentino haciendo círculos alrededor de su ombligo antes de que sus manos lo despojaran de sus pantalones y que los dedos del argentino alrededor de su ombligo fueran remplazados por su lengua jugando dentro de su punto erógeno.

Pedro no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido al sentir la lengua del rubio en esa zona, Martin si que sabia como volverlo loco.

Las manos de Martin fueron mas abajo incitándolo a perder la razón, Pedro gimió y tiro suavemente de sus cabellos, instintivamente Martin aumento la velocidad en sus movimientos, Pedro sentía que tocaba el cielo pero las cosas no se quedarían así, sin saber muy bien como Pedro se coloco a horcajadas sobre Martin y lo beso en los labios luego le dio besos, lamidas y pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, recorrió su pecho con las manos y dio pequeñas lamidas en el torso del muchacho de ojos verdes, sus manos siguieron su recorrido hasta los pantalones del argentino quitándoselos en un ágil movimiento.

-¿Qué haces, che?-pregunto el rubio confundido

Pedro lo beso de nuevo y le acaricio el cabello calmándolo al notar que Martin se hallaba ligeramente tenso

-Tranquilo-dijo Pedro-esto te gustara

Sin más volvió a bajar y Martin gimió al saber a que se refería el mexicano, los dedos y labios de Pedro recorrían su intimidad con movimientos precisos y lentos, Martin gemía como loco y insto a Pedro a aumentar la velocidad, cosa que este cumplió en el acto.

-Pedro-suspiro Martin-Pedro me voy….-una descarga eléctrica lo sacudió dejándolo satisfecho

-¿Te ha gustado?-pregunto Pedro

Martin asintió y lo beso de nuevo, lo hizo recostarse en el pasto, lo preparo y se introdujo lentamente dentro de el, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse. Cuando estuvo seguro empezó a moverse, Pedro gemía sin control sintiendo que la sangre corría velozmente por sus venas.

Un grito por parte de ambos fue el final de aquel acto intimo, Martin atrajo a Pedro hacia si y lo abrazo protectoramente, Pedro se acurruco en su abrazo escuchando como el latido del corazón de Martin armonizaba con el suyo.

-Creí que te había perdido che-dijo Martin mientras yacían acostados en la cancha

-La verdad es que estuviste a punto-replico México

-Te amo-susurro Argentina

-También yo-dijo Pedro sonriendo

Martin creyó que lo había perdido por culpa del futbol y era ligeramente irónico que sus problemas amorosos se solucionaran en una cancha de futbol, Martin apoyo el mentón en la cabeza de Pedro y se quedo dormido a lado de la persona que mas quería y cuyo amor creía inalcanzable.

Fin


End file.
